


A Knight's Tale

by endlesstalesofwonder



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adventures of Magnus Bane, Camelot, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Malec Fluff, Storytelling, alec is a dork, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesstalesofwonder/pseuds/endlesstalesofwonder
Summary: Magnus tells Alec about a certain part of his past.





	A Knight's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty short, but it gets the point across. Enjoy!
> 
> Word: Knight

“Have you ever been a knight?” Alec suddenly asked in the lap of his lover.

Magnus’ fingers stilled in the waves of his raven hair. “A knight?”

“Yeah.” Alec flushed, picking aimlessly at a loose thread in one of the sweaters Magnus had missed in one of his cleaning splurges. “Like swords and armour and…”

“Damsels in distress?” he supplied. His love nodded. “Not technically, no.”

They sat there in silence before Alec perked up. “ _Technically?_ ”

“I was more of a selected protection detail rather than an all-around knight.”

“Did you use a sword?”

“Mmmm,” Magnus purred and buried into the crook of his lover’s neck. “I used my sword plenty of times in all sorts of manners.” He playfully nipped at the lobe of his ear.

“Magnus,” Alec hissed. 

He sighed. “Yes. The whole nine yards. I was no Knight of Camelot, albeit I did try my best, but there were no more positions available unfortunately. I brought my talents elsewhere.”

“Wait… Camelot, as in, King Arthur of Camelot?” he said incredulously.

This man was unbelievable. Magnus craned his head just to look him in the eye. “You fight demons for a living, have a warlock as a boyfriend, and encounter various other creatures in your life – but King Arthur is hard to grasp?”

“Does that mean you knew Merlin?”

Magnus chuckled. Changing the subject did not go unnoticed, neither did the blooming red across his cheeks. “Did I know Merlin? Where do you think he learned all his tricks? Amateur.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more drabbles, check out my tumblr: endlesstalesofwonder


End file.
